Riku Di Cielo
"I would rather have nothing else besides my Nakama!" ''- Riku Di Cielo ' ' is a former Revolutionary and current Captian of the Demon Eye Pirates, he served as a Revolutionary from the age of 5, under constant training from the legendary Tadashi as his personal student as well as his adoptive child. Due to Sabo's closeness with his little "brother" he himself couldn't leave but wanted Riku to find him and take care of the "crybaby". He now sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues. He is the former Helmsman of the Straw Hats and has become the Captian of the Demon Eye Pirates he has become a powerful ally also gaining powerful allies along his way. To protect the revolutionaries and his crew, became a Shichibukai. Yet he despises the position due to the hell the World Government and the Marines put both of his crews through. Due to Riku not agreeing to Akainu, he quit being a Shichibukai, though this did not come easy, Riku had to fight off numerous marines and fend off Sakaxuki himself. Luckily, his powers were of no effect, yet Riku sustained heavy injuries after escaping. He became a Yonko candidate if one were to die, but was made a Goshin. Riku's bounty is rapidly increasing and getting much bigger due to numerous feats that no ordinary pirate would be capable of. Later on, the World Government named Riku a Juushishi, though he was one of the weakest in the Juushishi. He shocked and stunned many if not all by gaining this status, showing he deserved a place in his former captains crew. In his crew, and in the New World. Appearance ''"I'll protect my Nakama.. With my own power...Like hell I need someone who doesn't value his own comrades to support me." ''- ''Riku Di Cielo Before Timeskip Riku wears a tight black vest tucked in, he also wear's a long black scarf and long black gloves. Riku wear's a normal brown belt, and then wear's black pants. He has extremely long hair and demonic red eyes. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Riku is seen with shorter hair (darker) He now wears a v-necked black, short sleeve tight shirt with a large collar﻿. His gloves have also become fingerless, black and much shorter. He wears black pants once more and brown boots to fit the picture. On every edge on his clothing, there is something gold. Current Riku now appears as a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stubbly beard. He has a large scar running from the top of his forehead down the left side of his face until it reaches his left ear. He wears two earrings, one on each ear, with crosses at the end of them. His attire is that of a plated chest armor over his black top that sports fur in the neck line. He also wears a black bottom, gloves and shoulder armor. Bounty Trivia *Riku can't handle being drunk, even though it takes a while for him to get drunk. Because of this, Riku tests his drinking limits. He can go the longest in the crew without getting drunk, easily surpassing Zoro. However when he gets drunk, he cannot handle it. (His limit is 2 days drinking straight) *Riku's favorite drink is Sake, and his favorite food is Sea King Meat. He personally hates cheese, he states this stems from something but it is unknown. *Riku Sleepsings, Sleepwalks, and Sleeptalks. *Riku has seen every one of his past and current crew members do their own special, embarrassing talent, whatever it may be, this does include Kure S. Akira,s singing. However he keeps it a secret that he's seen them. *Riku was the only one to see Akira's face even before his bounty poster came out. *Riku trains every day. *Due to Riku's name, many assume he has the Will of D, which causes them to call him Cielo instead of Riku. This one thing makes him mad, which causes a recurring gag in the story. However a few of his old and new crewmates would call him Cielo and it won't bug him. (Unless its Akira). *Riku mocks Akira for his height as "a lizard can't be as big and tall as a young hot sun" *Even though Riku and Akira are the equal in terms of fighting capability, Akira is thought to be stronger. This has made for a running gag, much to Riku's dismay. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Character Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:Human Demon Eye Pirates Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Shichibukai Category:Revolutionaries Category:World Government Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Juushishi Category:Most Popular Pages